


stormy seas

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [59]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor watches the storm. Max watches Eleanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stormy seas

The storm turned the sea violently. The churning waters bubbled dark blues and purples. Brisk winds blew Eleanor's hair to the side. Lightening spider webbed across the sky, followed by thunder that rumbled loudly in the near distance. The blonde stood on the beach watching the storm. She startled when a small hand laid on her shoulder.

She turned to see Max smiling at her. “Max has not forgotten your penchant for storms.”

“What brings you out here?”

“Max saw you standing out here and decided to come talk you inside. The storm is getting volatile.”

“I'm going. I'm going.”

Max hooked her chin over Eleanor's shoulder and kissed her jaw. “You just like it up close; Max knows.”

“Alright, I remember the penchant Max has for baths.” Eleanor said, turning and threading her fingers with Max's. “So, let's take a bath, listen to the storm, and go to bed.”


End file.
